die gyakuten saiban turnabout gregson
by barrylawn
Summary: payne must help gregson prosecute te evil pat o malley CAN HE DO IT!
turnabout gregson

taketsuchi auchi aka a japanese wiston payne had just lost his case against asogi- or rather ryuunosuke narohodou after jezail brett did the honest thing and confessed - because she is an english lady so of course she would be honest. payne decided he was worthless in japan so he invented the plane and flew out of the country. he was going to america to meet obama but then his plane got HIT BY LIGHTNING and he crash landed in scotland yard. "hey mate" said someone and he was pulled out of the floor by a guy in a hat and a green coat with something in his hands. he started eating at them.

"hi" said payne

"hm. names tobias gregson mate" he said and started biting at the fish n chips in his hands.

"taketsuchi auchi"

"aaaaagh a japanman" screamed gregson

payne sweaten pain as he waited for gregson to calm down. he did not like japanese men because some lawyer came and embarassed him.

"it turns out it was an accident! AN ACCIDENT!"

payne laughed "truly there is no accident in a life crime" gregson continued eating because he had infinite chips hacks enabled.

"oi mate why not come down to my home" said gregson

"okay greggy can i call you greggy" said payne and gregson said yes so they went to the nearest fishnchips joint and made out over thousands of fish. the customers were interested by this sight but they ignored them until a guy in a black coat and a girl in pink robes came in.

"oh no its ryuu" yelled greggy "guards"

the guards came rushing to his side

"we sh-shall pr-protect you master gregson" said pat o malley

"wtf" said ryuu

tobias threw his food at ryuu and susato

"die today worms" he yelled and he pulled more food out of his ass. payne was amazed. unfortunately ryuu used asogis samurai-stick-thing that payne didnt know to keep them all away and forced gregson to arrest pat o malley for attempted murder secretly though gregson wanted omalley to be convicted because he was a weak idiot so he asked payne to be the prosecutor. "ok" said payne.

they were waiting at the trial for the judge to arrive but he didnt

"oh well guess the defendants not guilty" said the defense who was the ghost of asogi.

IGIARI!

"u wot m8" said payne then he heard the gavel.

"court is in session" said santa clause.

"we are all ready ur honor" said payne

santa laughed

"crazy prosecutor your japanese we are superior in this agreement"

"but the defence is also japanese your onor. hes also dead."

"oh. oh well. here are our jurors"

the jurors took their places. juror one was emeer punchenbaug juror two was the overused maid juror three was professor layton juror four was wendy oldbag juror five was dahlia hawthorne?! and juror six was jesus.

dahlia and emeer immedietely said the defendant was guilty but jesus forgave him for his sins and said not guilty.

"i say a gentleman never makes hasty decisions" said layton

"jesus no!" yelled payne

"i forgive mr o malley for his sins and you should too." said jesus

"but i didnt do any wrong my lord" said o malley

"oh oops" said emeer and changed his decision to not guilty and payne gasped in pain.

"do not worry my dear payne" said gregson who just came to the witness stand "i can change their minds."

witness testimony

"the defendant tried to kill mr narohodou"

"IGIARI!" yelled ghostogi "my client is innocent you oaf"

"IGIARI!" yelled payne "no he isnt"

"the defense is right payne. otherwise we wouldnt be showing off this case. penalty." said sant

"wait" said gregson

"what" said santa

"dont you do that to my auchi"

"oh ok sorry auchi."

gregson continued by saying the guard came without warning

"IGIARI you called him" yelled ghostogi

"aww crap" yelled gregson

"dont you do that to my greggy" yelled payne and santa penilized ghostogi.

payne said "greggy come over here" and they had sex in court.

when they were done santa called for the next witness ryuunosuke and susato.

"now then" said payne "explain what happened"

witness testimony

"he tried to raep me" yelled ryuu

"he tried to raep me" yelled susato

payne gasped in pain

"stop"

"ha. so he didnt try to kill you" said asogi

"agh no" they yelled "let me amend my testimony"

santa let them edit their textboxes

"he tried to kill me" said ryuu

"Matta!" ghostogi yelled "crap this is getting us nowhere lets get some help"

so gregson got out his phone and called a detective and sherlock came around within 3 seconds.

"now lets see here." said holmes and the lights dimmed.

topic 1 the defendants crime

holmes stood over the midget that calls himself a defendant

"now then sir suspicious guard the first thing that caught my attention was your ridiculous hat. your a police guy right. do you see me wearing a ridiculous hat"

"but im a patrolman mr holmes" omalley tried to say but holmes kept going

"you are clearly trying to disguise yourself as a 20th centurary british policeman. it woldve worked. all i see here are people from japan the north pole bethlehem and the future. however now im here."

omalley moaned

"using this small detail it is same to conclude..." holmes grinned and pointed at the defendant "that you have commited fraud!"

conclusion: the defendant is on trial for fraud"

topic 2: the proof

sherlock examined the defendant again.

"now that i get a good look at you..." he pointed the spotlight to a hole in the wall. "surely someone as small as you could fit in that hole."

o malley gasped

"ha ha i knew it. surely you came in here and stole the hat." he directed the spotlight at the giftshop set up in the gallery "probably from there."

o malley gasped again.

"theres no point hiding it from me. the proof is in the gift shop!"

conclusion: o malley took the hat from the gift shop.

ryuunosuke sweated but the jury did not.

"guilty" said emeer

"guilty" said the maid

"guilty" said layton

"guilty" said oldbag

"even i must confess that the defendant is clearly guilty. that my lord is my confession." said jesus

"welp" said santa and he gave his guilty verdict and lola o malley cried.

ghostogi tried to object "but hes not even on trial for fra-" but was cut off by the cries of victory in the gallery because everyone hated the defendant except lola.

later payne ate fish and gregson ate chips because they were a dank couple and they cud no longer be bothered by the true evil of the story that was pat o malley.

the end


End file.
